


TINA番外（夜店）

by Thanotos_WHY



Category: Yufan; 瑜凡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanotos_WHY/pseuds/Thanotos_WHY





	TINA番外（夜店）

（一）  
为什么在应该和家人团聚的节日里还有这么多人到夜店high？  
嘈杂动感的音乐下人与人之间不得不大呼小叫才能听懂对方的话语，虽然人头攒动，但为什么却感觉大家是更孤独了呢？  
吴亦凡右手撑住下巴，坐在吧台盯着侧前方调酒的黄景瑜。出院后自己是很愿意就此包养对方，但黄景瑜却主动找了这么个酒保的工作，以至于中秋节的深夜还在加班，而把自己晾在一边。  
无趣。  
“中秋节不回家吗？小哥哥。”  
身边突然多了个女人，容貌乍看之下并不起眼，寻常可见的黑长直，五官中唯一可称道也许是鼻梁的弧度，在闪烁迷离的光怪陆离下显得挺立秀美。一手举着酒杯在抵在唇边，似乎认真又毫不在意地饮了口红酒，留下一个引人遐思的口红印，双眼直勾勾地盯着自己。  
吴亦凡对这种被陌生人搭讪的情形毫不陌生，或直白或虚掩，对方的好感和欲望一望即知。但黄景瑜的想法自己却十年都没有看透，着实令人费解。  
心不在焉地嗯了一声当做回复，对方显然不会就此作罢。  
“可以请你喝杯酒吗？我叫Angel Judy，你呢？”  
Angel Judy的身体贴了过来，高耸的前胸已经突破了陌生人之间该有的安全距离。  
吴亦凡这才看清对方能如此勇敢不停紧逼的资本。  
这是一个天生为了欢爱绸缪而生的躯体。这时候夜店的闪光灯开始运作，在那片正奋力交叠时隐时现的强光映照下，她裸露在裙装外的身体现出一片银光闪闪的光，只有两团藏了一半在衣服内的胸脯和乳沟是幽深的。  
黄景瑜状似无意地朝这里瞄了一眼。  
事情似乎开始变得有趣了。  
“好啊，美丽的天使。”  
Judy却直接将手中的酒杯举到了吴亦凡的面前，一只原本架在高脚椅上的腿也勾了过来。吴亦凡已经能闻到Judy身上散发的调情香水味，就着对方手中的玻璃体把晶莹的液体一口口地啜了进去，双眼认真地注视着此时表面还很冷静的Judy。  
当这双举世绝伦的眼珠子盯着人的时候，没有人能抗拒不被这明明以纯情为底色却摄魂心魄的双眼吸引。Judy情不自禁地把整个上身顺势瘫软到吴亦凡身上，另一只腿也正准备勾过来……  
吴亦凡身前却突然一松，Judy被人用蛮力直接推开，狼狈地摔到了地上，胸前的两块肉还在剧烈波动着。  
如此不怜香惜玉的野蛮人，除了暴力分子，还会有谁。  
吴亦凡正准备英雄救美，就被整个人带入另一个怀中。  
然后被当众强吻了。

（二）  
直到被扔在夜店休息室的床上，吴亦凡的脑袋还是晕乎乎的，可能和之前赌气喝了一杯红酒有关。他侧过头去看黄景瑜，发现他已经把制服甩在了一边，目前正在解衬衫的扣子。  
这种情况下，吴亦凡有两种选择，一，躺在床上装死尸，任黄景瑜摆布，二，主动申请去洗澡，没准还能打乱一下这种简单粗暴直接上的节奏。他用了一秒钟做出了判断，然后从床上坐了起来：“小瑜，我想先去洗澡。”  
黄景瑜此时已经脱去了上衣，转过头，用有些燥热的眼神扫了吴亦凡的锁骨：“批准了。”  
吴亦凡猛地咽了一下口水，还没仔细看对方就脸红了，赶紧低下头，钻进浴室后把门带上。  
啊怎么办…不敢看小瑜的眼睛，感觉要被吃掉了。可是身体压抑不住地兴奋，不知是不是被刚刚的起哄和强吻刺激的缘故，有些渴望激烈的情事……啊不不，不能这么想，自己不是抖M，不是抖M，绝对不是。  
吴亦凡做了三次深呼吸后，开始脱衣服。由于浴室的空间有限，他只能把脱下的衣物堆叠在离喷头最远的洗漱台上，以免被水淋湿。晚上的水温偏凉，吴亦凡看着自己的手臂上临时起了一层小疙瘩，用力擦抹几下，又消失了。  
这时门被推开了。  
虽然黄景瑜手上拿的那瓶红酒很是显眼，但吴亦凡不得不承认，自己的目光完全被他身上那已经挺立起来的部分吸引了。嗯…不管看几次，还是觉得这即将进入自己身体的东西不那么友善……而且糟糕的是，一想到要被它艹弄，后面就条件反射般地开始翕动了。  
黄景瑜抬脚跨进了浴缸，吴亦凡赶紧主动往旁边闪了一下，把喷头下面的位置让给他。  
啊，说起来，之前都没见过小瑜洗澡呢。小瑜洗头发的样子很认真，不过是不是对自己的头皮太狠了一点？这样下去会变成生完孩子狂掉发的陈侃晓那样的！不过水和香波沿着他光滑的背淌下来，直流到大腿的样子，真是说不出的性感啊。  
“你在看什么。”  
“啊……没有。我在想，要不要帮小瑜擦背？”  
黄景瑜的焦躁似乎已经积累到了一定的程度，吴亦凡还没说完，就被他一把拖到了喷头下面，然后水量就开到了最大。被微凉的水柱击中的吴亦凡像小狗一样本能地甩了甩头发，下一秒意识到了什么赶紧睁眼，惊慌失措地给黄景瑜抹脸上的水……结果就是，他的全身上下都被黄景瑜用最大的力度狠狠洗了一遍。  
“小瑜，我确定我已经干净了！”  
被对方的精神洁癖蹂躏得不堪忍受的吴亦凡终于发出了抗议。  
然而黄景瑜的理解方式却与他不同。  
“这么急着被艹么。”  
“……应该不是这样的。”  
黄景瑜抬手把水关掉了。浴室里顿时安静下来，只剩下不时地从喷头里露出来的水滴掉进浴缸的声音。  
“躺下。”  
吴亦凡其实之前有想过在浴室做爱，但总觉得浴缸有一点硬，现在既然被这样命令了，也只好躺下。  
浴缸的塞子没有被塞上，所以刚刚流下的水自然也没有存住，此时的浴缸里只有浅浅的一层水膜。吴亦凡躺在里面，仰着头，洁白的、酝满水珠的天花板，和自己两侧光滑的白色缸壁形成了一个小小的封闭空间，让自己有一种被包裹的安全感。  
黄景瑜从浴缸外面拿起了那瓶酒，拔掉了酒瓶的塞子。  
“小瑜…你要做什么？”

（三）  
仿佛是为了回应吴亦凡询问时的惊恐情绪，黄景瑜一手拽着吴亦凡的头发，强迫他抬头，另一只手直接把瓶口塞进了他嘴里，让猩红的液体往里灌。  
“唔…唔！小……”  
为了不被呛到而被迫大口大口地下咽，吴亦凡只觉得一股热辣的甜，从口腔直涌进胃里，酒精所产生的热度一下就冲上了脸颊。  
黄景瑜并没有把整瓶都灌进去。因为他受不了吴亦凡口里含着东西时，那楚楚可怜又两颊绯红的表情，实在太他妈情色，让人忍不住想把某件别的东西塞进去。还有一小部分的红酒未来得及被吞咽，直接沿着吴亦凡的嘴角流了下去，在他小小的唇和诱人的锁骨间画出了一道红线。  
“咳咳…咳咳咳……小瑜，我不会喝酒。”  
“喝都喝了，还废什么话。”  
“可是我现在…就有点晕了。”  
“那样正好。”黄景瑜放开了他的头发，把他推倒在浴缸里，吐出的粗重气息被吴亦凡再次呼吸。吴亦凡的脑袋更加迷糊，他隐约觉得小瑜说的也对，被灌了酒的身体好像更加敏感兴奋了。他仰起头，大口呼吸着周围有黄景瑜体味的空气，那味道非常好闻，可惜太淡了，如果更浓郁一些的话……唔，一会要是能让小瑜出汗就好了，让那铁一样的胸膛蒸出涔涔的热汗，自己再粘着他，让他的气味留遍全身……吴亦凡这样想着的时候，突然感觉到，自己身上有冰凉的液体在流。  
“嗯…小瑜？”  
微微的醉意，使得吴亦凡的发问都变得黏糊而温软了。他有点不明白，黄景瑜为什么要把酒倒在他的胸口。  
“啧，真脏。”不屑似的说了这一句，指尖抹开吴亦凡的唇，玩了一下那软软的、温滑的舌，然后伏下了身。  
吴亦凡的眼睛，睁大了。  
小瑜他…他在用舌头……  
初经开发的身体，面对任何一种玩弄都表现得十分青涩。还像少年一样的纤细骨架外面，包裹着小麦色的肌肤，在染上了透明的红色汁液后，浓郁的诱惑意味和酒香一起弥散开来。黄景瑜用舌头舔食吴亦凡身上的红酒时，那副敏感的身体就在非常可爱地颤抖，胸膛上的小红粒羞涩地立了起来，在撕咬和舔弄中越来越硬，而它们的主人正急急地喘着，手用力地抓够着黄景瑜的肩膀，却怎么都无法阻止对方把他当成盛酒的盘子。  
然而这只是一个开始。在胸口被食用完毕以后，瓶子又恶劣地倾斜了，于是小腹上、甚至于吴亦凡的分身上……  
“小瑜！小瑜别…那里不行……”吴亦凡的脸上呈现出一片热病般的晕红，手伸下去，探进黄景瑜的头发里。  
然而事实证明，吴亦凡的阻止太口是心非了。当黄景瑜的舌舔过他立起来的分身时，他发出了一声低低的惊喘，然后不知羞耻地把腿分得更开了……恶意的舔弄很快由阴茎转移到了那两个小球，又转移到了……  
“不…不要——！”

（四）  
双腿被提起，不由自己意愿地大开。吴亦凡眼睁睁地看到，那个人用两根手指撑开了某个隐秘的部位，然后瓶子里剩下的甜液，就这样灌了进去。  
“啊…啊……”吴亦凡哭叫着，拼命撕扯自己的头发——明明是冰凉的液体，却不知为何有种灼烧般的感觉，比起水的温滑，它要粘稠得多，滞涩得多，身体内部在拼命排斥，几乎已经到了不能忍受的程度……偏偏这时，对方的舌像要帮自己解脱一般，在那已经蠢蠢欲动的小口上试探着舔弄了一下。  
吴亦凡的脑海里响过一道炸雷，血全部涌到了脸上。他突然回想到他们第一次时也是这样，当时自己被蒙住双眼，小瑜也是在舔弄着后方…彼时不知羞耻的害羞后知后觉地突然犹如潮水般急遽涌来。  
“小瑜我求求你…不要这样！我们去房间吧！求你不要吸！”吴亦凡近乎绝望地喊了出来，泪水在眼眶里打转。  
对方的动作真的停了。  
“是么。去房间，就做什么都行？”  
“嗯……”  
吴亦凡的腿被放下了，他的心也随之放下了。酒劲还没有过去，他晕晕乎乎又充满感激地看着黄景瑜，仿佛对方是仁慈的救世主一般。然而下一秒，这位救世主就说了一句话：  
“是你自己说的，”喷头再次被打开，水倾泻而下，“怎么艹都行。”  
吴亦凡整个人都傻了，身体僵硬地任黄景瑜为他清洗身体，然后毫无反抗能力地被从浴缸中抱了出来。  
此时的他已经成了一只不折不扣的小龙虾，温润的皮肤是可爱的粉红色，眼神散乱得不行，而且无论是哪个小口都散着淡淡的酒香。由于刚刚答应了不得了的事情，臂上不明显的肌肉都紧张地绷了起来，气愤加委屈使得牙齿咬住了下唇，有点要和黄景瑜拼命的架势。  
抱着他的人应该是察觉到了什么，低下头，冷冷地盯着怀里的愤怒小龙虾看：“不服气？”  
然后黄景瑜见证了愤怒的小龙虾一秒变身小猫咪。  
“……报告小瑜，绝对没有！”

（五）  
吴亦凡被扔到了床上。  
酒劲愈发地往上涌，整个身体都是轻飘飘的，有种燥热的不真实感，皮肤似乎变得很薄，与床单摩擦都会带来异样的刺激……吴亦凡急急地喘着，他不明白自己到底是怎么了。之前小瑜不愿意碰自己的那段时间里，一直被不稳定的荷尔蒙控制，偶尔会整夜地睡不着，用不够熟练的技巧反复安慰自己，可是像今晚这样完全被冲动控制的情况，几乎没有。身体里涌动着一种新奇而可怕的强烈冲动，想做，非常想……难耐地用后背在床单上磨蹭着，双腿夹紧，让已经兴奋起来的分身受到挤压，眼睛拼命地寻找那个能让自己从燥热中解脱的人……  
“凡凡，过来。”  
此时黄景瑜的声音在吴亦凡听来，就像天籁一样美妙。他几乎是挣扎着从床上坐了起来，然后以一种自己也不知道是什么的方式，朝着黄景瑜行进了过去。  
从刚才开始，黄景瑜的视线就一直被吴亦凡牵引着。他看着这完全醉了的小可爱脸红红地、摇摇晃晃地朝自己爬过来，很近的距离却被他爬成了曲折行军，其间甚至有一个倒栽葱掉到床下的危险。然而事实证明，吴亦凡最终顺利到达了目的地，并为了够到站在床边的人而跪坐了起来，大胆而笨拙地抱住对方，滚烫的脸颊在黄景瑜结实的小腹上不断轻蹭。  
看来把他灌醉真是太他妈对了。  
黄景瑜强压着心头的燥火，揪住吴亦凡的头发，强迫他抬头，将自己已经胀大的滚烫欲望送到他唇边，已经分泌出些许液体的前端蹭着那薄薄的唇瓣，磨得那里愈发红润。还没等黄景瑜说话，吴亦凡就像个饿坏了的小婴儿似的，张开嘴，一口把它吞下了一半。  
“唔……”  
由于吞得太快，唾液还没有来得及分泌出来，吴亦凡只觉得口腔里又干又烫，然而他却死活都不愿意把它吐出去。这种被巨大异物侵入的感觉异常充实、刺激，让没有受到照顾的后穴都兴奋了起来。  
黄景瑜已经开始冒汗。  
分身有一半被温热的内壁包裹着，而且还被温滑的小舌头撩火地舔弄…他恨不得一下子捅进吴亦凡的喉咙里，让这家伙好好尝尝自己的味道。可是现在吴亦凡的口腔太干，必须想点办法。黄景瑜深吸了一口气，身体开始有节奏地在吴亦凡口中顶弄，同时低下头，两只手分别揉弄着吴亦凡的乳尖。他没有料到，被灌了酒的身体敏感得这么惊人，胸口的小红粒只被碰了两下，就硬得不行，红润得几乎要滴出水来。他听到这只小猫舒服得呜咽了起来，而后自己在他口中的分身就被大量的津液包围了。  
仿佛意识到了黄景瑜动作的加快，吴亦凡睁开了之前紧闭的眼睛。平日里清澈的黑眸此时因酒精作用而微微泛红，里面似乎还有水光，清浅的水底摇曳着无法压抑的渴望。由于没有办法说话，那双眼睛就一直望着黄景瑜，里面的含义再清楚不过——  
小瑜，请艹哭我。  
黄景瑜简直快要不能呼吸。他用一只手按住了吴亦凡的脑袋，不让他躲闪，然后开始在他口中大肆抽刺。异物的插入越来越深，越来越快，吴亦凡不可避免地开始干呕，泪水溢出眼眶，沿着脸颊不断往下淌，然而即便如此他也毫不反抗，手臂依旧死死地缠着黄景瑜的腰。  
“不行就吐出来，骚货。”

（六）  
吴亦凡的眼睛眨动了两下，睫毛都沾上了水珠，眼神迷离得像是听不懂黄景瑜在说什么。  
唔…好大，而且烫，舌头几乎已经没有余地自由活动，连嘴唇都有些微微发麻了，但是感觉好棒……不时地用牙齿轻轻咬着在口中肆虐的巨物，感受着它强韧而有弹性的质感，里面的血管一定已经扩张，因为它整个都在自己口中突突地跳动……它是自己的，只能是自己的，要以各种各样的方式进入自己的身体，然后把自己弄坏……  
黄景瑜皱了皱眉头，他觉得不能再玩下去了。这骚货看似青涩却无比勾人的吮弄和那一副甘心被征服的表情，搞得他快要射出来了。靠，这怎么行，今天必须艹哭他。  
当黄景瑜把自己的东西从吴亦凡嘴里抽出来的时候，那家伙发出了一声不满的呜咽，扬起头，委屈而茫然地看着他，透明的津液从唇角溢了出来，扯出了一道旖旎的银丝。  
……这是有多浪？真该让房季涛把他解剖了，看看骨头里是不是藏着媚药。  
黄景瑜当即决定，迅速阻止他用那样犯规的眼神看自己。  
“唔…小瑜？”  
吴亦凡迷迷糊糊地看到黄景瑜从一堆衣物里把那条白色的领巾扯了出来，然后自己的视线模糊了一下，再然后，就陷入了一片彻底的黑暗。  
咦…眼睛像第一次又被蒙上了。  
自己仿佛迷失在了这黑暗里，被周遭的安静一寸一寸地吞食……开始不安，因为总觉得对方已经离开了自己，然而又很兴奋，因为皮肤正在接受粗暴的抚摸。失去了视觉的身体变得更加依赖触觉，吴亦凡很轻易地就捉住了黄景瑜的手，主动引导着它去摸最敏感的地方。  
“等一下。”好像突然想起了什么，黄景瑜把手从他手里抽了出来。  
“啊…小瑜不要走……”  
对方的手忽然消失了，吴亦凡觉得自己与这个世界唯一的联系，也消失了。  
不要…不要把我一个人扔在这里，小瑜……  
手无助地在床单上胡乱摸索着，仿佛这样就能沿着剩下的温度，寻到那个人的踪迹。短短的几秒钟长得像一个世纪，吴亦凡稀里糊涂地开始哭，他自己也不知道是为什么。明明手脚没有被捆上，只要把领巾摘下来就好了，可就是委屈，委屈得不得了，想要他抱，想要他疯狂地吻自己，仿佛要得到某种肯定，那就是即便自己失去了双眼和四肢，对方也一样会要自己……  
“小瑜…小瑜……”  
“闭嘴，给我安静点。”  
吴亦凡听到了椅子在地毯上被拖曳的声音，又听到了窗帘被拽动时的“哗啦”声，还有抽屉被打开的声音，似乎有什么东西被拿出来了……最后，他终于听到了那让自己安心的脚步声，下一秒，自己发抖的身体就被抱了起来。  
“小瑜，你要做什么？”  
吴亦凡感觉到，抱着自己的人在椅子上坐了下来，自己现在是在他的腿上，背对着他而坐，后背能感受到那坚实的胸膛里有力的心跳。  
唔…这个姿势好像蛮舒服的，小瑜真好。  
和吴亦凡想的一样，他的双腿很快被掰得大开，被红酒充分消过毒的小口因为这个动作而不顾羞耻地打开了。吴亦凡这时才发觉自己体内的甬道里是火辣辣的灼痛，还夹杂着难耐的痒，如果能有什么湿润的东西捅进来就好了……  
“小瑜快进来…我那里好难受……”

（七）  
如他所愿，刚刚那个被他充分润滑过的、硕大的硬物毫不客气地从下面插了进来。吴亦凡仿佛听到了它进入体内时，发出的极轻微的“噗嗤”声。燥热的内壁被一路撑开，直到最底，温暖而湿润的饱胀感让吴亦凡舒服得不断轻喘，头向后仰去，靠上了黄景瑜的肩膀。  
“数到一百，然后自己把领巾摘下来。”黄景瑜在吴亦凡的脖子上咬了一口。  
吴亦凡迷迷糊糊地点头，在床上习惯于服从命令的大脑和身体几乎连想都没有想，就立刻照做，可是还没数到三，就开始尖叫起来。  
因为黄景瑜开始动了，而且一上来就是很激烈的那种。  
这个姿势使他的手能很好地控制吴亦凡的双腿，只要揽住大腿根，就能让它们靠上吴亦凡的胸膛，也就是说，自己想把它们分到什么程度，它们就能浪到那个程度。然而怀中的人显然不愿意接受，一边用手向后抓够椅子的边沿，一边想把那两条已经微微汗湿的修长双腿合起来，因为这样的律动对于比平时还要敏感的吴亦凡来说，太刺激了。  
“接着数。”  
“四，五…唔，小瑜慢一点……”  
然而等待着他的却不是温柔的继续，而是胸前的两点上传来的异样刺痛——先是左边，那已经硬起来的红润乳尖被恶意的手指揉弄了两下后，就被什么东西夹住了，大脑还没来得及仔细思考那是什么，右边又传来了同样的刺痛……天啊，不要这样……已经被调动起情欲的身体，很容易就能把痛感转化成快感，更何况是那样的敏感的地方……  
“数你的。”  
“小瑜，我…我数不下去……”  
黄景瑜附在他耳边，呼吸已然变得粗重：“那我插你一下，就数一次，这样就不会乱了。”  
“……是。”  
黄景瑜再次开始了顶弄。  
吴亦凡大开的腿从这个角度看，非常纤韧优美，原本的小麦色上叠加了一层诱人的粉红，而被黄景瑜攥住的部分留下了手指的红印，比皮肤的粉红更深些。再往上，是那已经挺立起来的分身，前端已经开始溢出晶莹的液体，黄景瑜不时地腾出手来，在那上面恶作剧似的轻轻擦抹，意料之中地收获了吴亦凡的哭叫。  
“怎么不数了？”  
吴亦凡嘴角的松鼠肌一吸一合，大口大口地喘着，身体越来越烫且不住颤抖，那是极其兴奋的标志，也预示着第一次的高潮。  
“三十六，三十七……”  
怎么办…好羞耻……在被操弄的时候开口说话，本就是一件极其要命的事，现在被迫要在对方的分身狠狠顶进来的时候大声报数，简直就像在宣布自己被艹了多少下一样……即便自己已经被红酒灌晕，也觉得好过分……不要再继续了，不要……  
“四十五…四十六，四十七……”  
强烈的快感随着一次次激烈的入侵，过电般地从身下的小口一直传到身体的每一个细胞，这还不算，随着身体被迫的上下律动，胸前那不知是什么的物体就会随着摇摆，一次又一次地给那脆弱的两点以致命的刺激……  
“小瑜！小瑜……”

（八）  
据说在自然界中，一旦交配开始，雌性就会丧失行动权，食物也好天敌也好灾难也好，全他妈滚蛋，散发着强劲荷尔蒙的雄性会动用全部手段，展示其最强的攻击性和占有欲，直到交配完成的那一刻。  
被进入的一方没有资格说不，这是最古老的生命法则，残忍而正确。  
所以吴亦凡已经不再奢望黄景瑜松手。  
他的一只手臂弯向后面，以非常扭曲的姿势搂着黄景瑜的脖子，仿佛想用这种纠结来缓解被禁止释放的痛苦，另一只手沦为黄景瑜的道具，屈辱而听话地，用力掰着自己的左腿，让它和右腿最大限度地保持分开，脚趾紧紧蜷着，以至于小腿上的筋因过度紧绷而一阵痉挛。在他的两腿之间，那纤长的、已经兴奋到发烫的阳物，正被一只手从容地玩弄着，明知它的主人被即将喷薄而出的快感折磨得快要死去，手指依旧毫不留情地堵住前端的孔——命令是绝对的，禁止释放。  
“八十一…八十二……”即便已经不堪折辱，即便因极致的快乐与痛苦而咬牙切齿，吴亦凡依旧按照约定，把这个毫无公平可言的游戏玩了下去——  
数到一百就可以摘下蒙眼的领巾，自然也被允许射。哭泣和求饶是弱者的无耻，既然有规则存在，去遵守就是了，没有什么是不能忍受的…虽然已经快到极限了……  
“九十八，九十九……一百……小瑜，小瑜我数完了！”  
身后的人重重地咬了他的耳朵，以示鼓励，在松手的同时用力将分身顶进了那湿热不堪的甬道，直到最深。  
吴亦凡仰起头，喉结随着大口吞咽唾液而飞快地上下滚动，从嗓子的最深处发出了一声悦耳的哀鸣，就像被俘的小兽终于咬断了猎人的兽夹，将断肢从沾满鲜血的铁齿间抽出，尽情地表达自己此时的愉悦和痛苦。  
“眼睛上那个玩意，可以摘了。”  
释放后的放松使得吴亦凡的身体一阵瘫软，酥麻的快适还在血管里不断流淌，把高潮的信息送往全身各处……忽然觉得小瑜是有道理的，如果不稍微压抑一下，根本没有办法这么痛快地射出来……啊，对了，领巾可以摘了。  
吴亦凡收回那只姿势纠结的手臂，一把将蒙眼的白布扯了下来。  
他简直不敢相信自己看到了什么。  
整整五秒钟过去，谁也没有说话。房间里安静得让人感到害怕，只能听见一个人急促的、低低的喘息声和另一个人粗重而均匀的呼吸。  
“小瑜，这不是在开玩笑吧……”吴亦凡的声音抖得太厉害，听起来几乎像是在哭了。  
他们做爱的那张椅子正对着窗户，窗帘完全没有拉，室内白亮的灯光打在玻璃上，直接把它变成了一面镜子，吴亦凡清清楚楚地看到了那个不堪入目的画面——与自己相同容貌的人，把两条腿大张着，被汗湿的皮肤像覆了一层水膜，在灯光下反射着肉色的光；皮质的椅子面上，刚刚射出的白色粘稠液体触目惊心，那液体还粘在已经瘫软下去的分身和稀少的体毛上；胸口那两处红润的凸起，毫无廉耻可言地被小夹子夹住；而他的表情……

（九）  
吴亦凡死死闭上眼，不愿相信似的拼命别过头。由于汗出得太多，酒已经醒了大半，现在回想起刚刚激烈的情事都觉得脸红……可是已经顾不了那些了！眼下最重要的是——  
“小瑜！快放开我…把窗帘拉上！”  
然而回应他的，却是某个依旧粗壮的事物往幽穴最深处的狠狠顶弄。完全回不过神的吴亦凡还没来得及尖叫，一次次激烈的律动就再次开始了。  
“别这…啊！小瑜不要……会被看到，会被其他人看到的，臭流氓！”刚刚释放过一次的身体还处于反应的空白期，对于这种操弄丝毫没有抵抗力，虽然体会不到快感，却也没有痛楚，有的只是无穷无尽的刺激，如同被裸体捆在铁椅子上接受电击一般……仅仅几下，就把吴亦凡折磨得死去活来。  
“那又怎么样。”  
吴亦凡完全傻掉了。现在发生的事情已经超出了他的理解范围，之前的整个世界观都发生了颠覆。  
“夜店活动大概要结束了。”不知是不是故意的，那个人用最不屑的语气，把最坏的可能性说了出来，“这可是一楼，不需要走得很近，就什么都能看清了吧。”  
吴亦凡的全身都在发抖。冷汗从背后刷刷地渗出，结果却恰如其分地减少了两人身体间的阻力，肉体在摩擦时发出了暧昧的啪啪声，在原本就淫乱不堪的气氛上又加了一笔。  
“小瑜……”吴亦凡觉得自己的声音已经变得绝望而空洞，“这次要怎样，你才肯放了我……”  
黄景瑜的身上同样覆着一层薄汗，但与已经释放过的吴亦凡不同，他的分身依旧硬挺，而且正是最精神的时候。他全身的肌肉都因这场愉快的运动而紧绷，如果吴亦凡能够看得到，一定又会失神半天。  
“还挺乖。”激烈的动作不可能停下，所以自然要边艹边说。黄景瑜微微侧了侧头，让自己的脸也出现在玻璃上，通过光的反射作用直视着吴亦凡的眼睛，在他耳边轻轻吐出几个字，“很简单，让我射。”  
似乎是觉得这个命令过于强人所难，吴亦凡终于开始反抗。他松开了把住左腿的那只手，单脚够到了地面，拼命地挣扎着，试图从黄景瑜身上下来，可是不到两秒钟就被对方制住，腿被粗暴地掰开到最初的姿势，幽穴被更加猛烈地贯穿……吴亦凡腰身被迫承受这剧烈的抽插，像巨浪中的小船一样，疯狂地上下颠簸、摇晃，最初的呜咽变成了哭叫，很快又变成了一连串的哭喊。  
“这么不配合，我没法结束啊。”  
让身体战栗的刺激与快感，担心被发现的恐惧和不安，再加上，急于让对方射出来以便能去拉上窗帘的焦躁、急迫，几乎要把吴亦凡逼疯。和流氓讲理如同对和肌肉白痴谈杠杆原理，一样是最不靠谱的事情，所以现在只能服从！不管被折磨成什么样子都必须服从！！只要不被大家看见，做什么都可以不是吗！！！  
一个念头转过来之后，整个态度都会发生改变。吴亦凡努力地把腿分到最开，用自己的胳膊牢牢地缠住它们，虽然脸上已经是一副泫然欲泣的表情，但已经充分地表明了自己服从的立场。  
“啧，”黄景瑜似乎也没有料到吴亦凡能做到这个地步，心情顿时变得愉快，“就这么把住，眼睛往前看。”

（十）  
吴亦凡的眼泪终于夺眶而出。  
身体上的压迫最多只能让自己哑着嗓子哭喊，只要强忍住，泪水是不会掉下来的……可是现在，真的，真的受不了了。  
太屈辱，太过分……面对着镜子一样的玻璃窗，大睁着眼睛，清清楚楚地看着自己主动把住双腿，方便主人操弄的样子，看着他的硕大如何畅行无阻地出入自己的身体，自己后面淫荡的小口又是如何满足地吐出大口的淫液，殷勤地给那件凶器提供润滑的……而更可怕的是，居然连自己都觉得…这个场景蛮香艳、蛮刺激的。  
吴亦凡的身体突然抖了一下，他觉得这种感觉似曾相识。  
好像…好像那天晚上也是这样……被从平衡装置上抱下来，按在伸展台上艹，渐渐地，渐渐地，在羞耻甚至于愤怒接近临界点的时候……  
某扇闸门，打开了。  
吴亦凡睁大了眼睛，难以置信地看着玻璃窗内的那个青年。  
他也正在看自己。  
黑色的眸子像两口泉眼，清澈的泪水正从那里汩汩涌出，然而泉眼在渐渐变暗，仿佛密林深处的藤蔓遮住了阳光……越来越暗，似乎所有的光都被吸进了那暗黑色本身里，然而这幽暗的黑却好像比最初还要刺眼。啊，眼睛眯起来了，在笑么……  
这是吴亦凡第一次意识到，自己灵魂的最深处，好像还住着另外一个自己。  
羞耻是什么？那只不过是人类自己为自己套上的枷锁。恐惧是什么？那只不过是面对未知却止步不前的懒惰。生命从诞生到这个世界上的那一天，就应该是自由的，完全自由的，不受任何的束缚，没有任何畏惧地、热烈地去接纳外界的一切！由于害怕伤害而封闭自己的内心，由于担心他人的看法而约束自己的行为，就如同在高墙之内卑微发抖的蝼蚁，永远都无法看到无尽的碧海和天空……  
人类身体的神秘，和思想的深邃，其实远远超乎于他们的想象。就像吴亦凡不明白，这些诡异的奇谈怪论是怎么在一秒之内涌进自己的脑海，然后自己的灵魂又是怎样以光一般的速度把它们接纳了下来。  
吴亦凡急促的呼吸开始变得顺畅，原本紧绷的身体令人惊异地放松了下来。他依旧保持着原来的姿势，但是动作里的那种屈辱感明显地消失了——纤长的手甚至在自己光滑的腿根处移动，寻找着能把它抱得更舒服的方法，原本挺得过直的、快要断了的腰轻轻向后倚，靠上了恋人结实汗湿的胸膛，身下的小口不再被动地吞吐，而是随着呼吸的频率主动收缩……吴亦凡把头仰了起来，下巴和喉结连成了一条好看的线，微微侧过脸，直接和黄景瑜的双眼来了一次对视：  
“呐，小瑜，换个姿势怎么样？”

（十一）  
大概是因为黄景瑜的体能比一般人强得多，更偏爱高强度的做爱方式——吴亦凡被黄景瑜按到了墙上。  
炽热的呼吸绞缠在一起，和弥散在空气中的体味一样，分不清到底是谁的。属于青年的修长双腿夹上了对方精壮的腰身，疯狂的律动如同在跳一场无比狂野的双人舞。吴亦凡湿漉漉的发在墙上蹭出细碎的水痕，皮肤表面裹了一层温润的、细密的水珠，这和健身时出的浊汗完全不同，仿佛是把多余的水分完全耗尽后，从体内蒸出的最纯净的水，抱着他的人也是一样，里里外外被汗水打透了数遍。他们一次又一次忘情地接吻，抢夺战一般地侵入对方的口腔，贪婪地吞咽对方的唾液……直到吴亦凡觉得后背被墙面蹭得生疼，他们才重新回到床上。  
自己是第几次高潮已经完全记不得了……吴亦凡的脑袋很胀，胀得要炸掉。已经完全没有时间观念，也不知道现在身处哪里，甚至不知道自己和黄景瑜是怎么从床上滚到地上的。原本整洁的被褥被蹂躏得一塌糊涂，有一大半都落在了地毯上……但是这些都无所谓！只想继续这样，像章鱼一样缠着他，死死地缠住，直到耗尽他体内的所有汁液，然后和自己一起死掉……  
“小瑜…”颤抖着，哭泣着，在快乐的潮水即将再一次将自己吞没的时候，大声地喊了出来，“我要被你艹死了！”  
即将和他一起坠入地狱的黄景瑜愣住了一秒，发梢上坠下了一滴汗珠，深色的眸子里盛满了不知是什么的笑意。  
“我才会迟早死在你身上，骚货。”  
……  
………………  
………………………………  
“那个…小瑜？你睡着了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“……我现在才想起来，进来的时候我看到窗户对的是仓库，不可能会有人过来。”  
片刻的沉默。  
“就想说这个？”  
“唔…其实，我想说的是，”黑暗中，吴亦凡重新闭上了眼睛，笑着在对方怀里靠得更紧，“小瑜的心跳，很好听。”  
一只手，不那么温柔地揉了揉他的发：“那就一直听下去吧。”


End file.
